Resistance bands are elastic bands that may be used for strength training. Resistance bands are also used in physical therapy to treat muscular injuries by allowing a patient to slowly rebuild muscular strength. Resistance bands may be placed around an extremity of a patient. Then, various exercises may be performed that target particular muscles of the patient. The resistance band may provide additional resistance as the exercises are performed, gradually increasing muscular strength.